Paralyse
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Yuuma & Luki—Rapier teracung untuk sebuah alasan sederhana; masa lalu. "Berhentilah main-main dengan ingatan orang lain!"


**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera.

**Utauloid & Fanloid ©** their respective owner. **No commercial profit taken**.

**Warning** un-edited, cliché, slow-pace. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

Paralyse: British variant of paralyze (source: Merriam-Webster)

* * *

><p><em>lets start (another) stunning story<em>

_the wonderful and magical one_

_but with no witches, no unicorns, nor fairies_

_(—no castles, no dragons, nor princes)_

_just swords, and tragedies, and revenge_

_(—and sins, and agony, and misery)_

_the stage is only for you (and her) and him and—_

…

_(—tic toc tic tic tic)_

_one, two, three!_

_once upon a time..._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Paralyse<strong>

by devsky

_(there's no good end—'cause we start from the bad one)_

[ α ]

* * *

><p>Malam itu, dia melihat kejadian itu lagi. Warnanya masih abu-abu seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu, namun detil-detilnya masih cukup jelas untuk bisa diamati.<p>

Di sana ada malam, ada sungai, dan ada hutan yang penuh suara serangga. Bintang berkedip di atas kibasan hitam semesta. Bulan juga ada si sana, kurang seperempat lagi menuju purnama. Karena itu, pendar-pendar cahayanya mulai kuat dan bukannya remang seperti biasa.

Melalui paparan pualam bulanlah, Yuuma bisa melihat _dia_.

Luki, adik kembarnya tercinta. Satu-satunya saudara yang ia punya. Kepingan hidupnya yang paling berharga selain sosok ibunda. Cemerlang dan terpoles oleh bakat yang diturunkan keluarga. Sempurna dengan harga diri tinggi yang terjaga.

Luki yang tak bercela. Luki yang sempurna. Luki yang berdiri di atas gambar pentagram dengan sorot mata penuh kegilaan. Luki yang menusukkan rapier pada ibu kandungnya—

("Bu, apakah yang keluar dari lukamu itu—**darah**?")

Dan Luki tertawa kencang melihat Yuuma mematung ketika ia melemparkan mayat ibu ke sungai.

"Ah, kau pasti sangat menimati pertunjukannya, 'kan, Kakakku?" Bibir dia menarik seringai panjang, mencemooh. "Kau bahkan sampai tidak bisa bergerak begitu!"

Salah, salah, salah. Yuuma ingin berteriak, bahwa yang semua Luki katakan adalah salah. Dia tidak pernah menyukai melihat semua ini. Dia tidak suka cara Luki tertawa. Dia tidak suka saat Luki menghunuskan rapier-nya pada ibu mereka, seolah-olah wanita itu tidak pernah berharga bagi dirinya. Yuuma tidak suka pada dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

_Hei, hei_, potongan kecil dalam diri Yuuma memanggil, _bukankah kau tidak seharusnya mematung begini? _

_(Bukankah tubuh ibumu baru saja hanyut dan akan jatuh begitu mencapai air terjun di ujung? Bukankah orang gila yang membunuh wanita itu adalah __**adik**__mu sendiri—hei, Yuuma! Bangun! Cabut rapier-mu!)_

Tapi Yuuma tetap bergeming. Di kakinya seperti tumbuh akar, mencegah pergi kemana-mana. Tawa Luki pun makin menggema. Geli melihat kakaknya begitu penakut. Pecundang tiada tanding. Bagaimana orang sepertimu bisa lahir di keluarga ini, pandangan Luki bertanya-tanya.

Dia tertawa, tertawa, tertawa.

Yuuma merasakan desakan di perutnya. Semuanya berkumpul, berturbulen, mengaduk-aduk isi perut hingga ia merasa pusing dan mual di waktu bersamaan. Yuuma merasa begitu menyedihkan—bukan, dia _memang _menyedihkan!

Luki tertawa lagi dan Yuuma mulai tidak peduli. Karena tubuhnya sudah lemas, kakinya melunglai seperti tulang-tulangnya menghilang. Dia jatuh dengan lutut menyentuh tanah duluan. Ketakutan mulai menjalar dari tulang belakang.

_Kenapa kau begitu penakut? _Dia mendapati sebagian dirinya bertanya-tanya lagi. _Kenapa kau begitu tak berdaya? _

Malam itu sunyi, hanya diisi nyanyian serangga dan siulan burung hantu. Yuuma bisa mendengar tawa Luki sayup-sayup mereda. Ah, rupanya Yuuma terlalu menyedihkan, sampai-sampai Luki pun merasa bosan dan memutuskan kembali mengangkat rapiernya; mengakhiri semua.

Yuuma tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Karena yang ia lihat hanya percikan hitam, kemudian tubuhnya terlempar jauh. Dan dia mendengar teriakan gagak dan—

Dan—

(Sepasang kelopak mata membuka. Satu set kristal sewarna bebatuan _topaz _menyapa dunia.)

Dan Yuuma terbangun ke alam realita; dunia di mana ia mendapati dirinya tengah tertidur di sebuah ruangan berlangit-langit tinggi yang dicat putih-gading.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dadanya bidang dan telanjang, dikucuri peluh yang turun dari leher hingga ke bekas luka di tengah-tengah dada. Napas keluar-masuk dengan cepat.

"… Mimpi…." Dia berbisik, menyisirkan rambut ke belakang. _Hanya mimpi_.

Empat tahun sudah berlalu. Yang tadi tentu saja hanya mimpi. Bunga tidur.

Tapi kenapa begitu nyata?

* * *

><p>Yuuma tidak pernah mengerti apa pentingnya mengingat masa lalu. Beberapa orang mau saja mengingatnya baik-baik, bahkan sampai rela membuat kenang-kenangan untuk mengingat waktu-waktu yang lampau. Yuuma, jika ia bisa memilih, tidak pernah mau punya masa lalu. Karena masa lalu membuat Yuuma teringat akan Luka—ibunya— dan adik kembarnya; Luki.<p>

Mengingat mereka pada menit pertama memang terasa menyenangkan. Karena yang langsung muncul di kepala Yuuma adalah kenangan yang manis; dengan canda, tawa, dan bahagia mengisi di setiap jengkal lekukan.

Yuuma dan Luki lahir bersama di tengah-tengah keluarga Megurine, sebuah keluarga bangsawan dengan garis darah istimewa. Sebagai ibu, Luka dianugerahi kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan. Sementara ayahnya … Yuuma tidak ingat tentang ayahnya. Karena dia meninggal saat usia Yuuma dan Luki baru menginjak dua, begitu yang ia dengar.

Yuuma kesulitan mengingat bagaimana wajah atau penampilannya. Tapi dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Karena di sisinya ada Luka. Seperti apa pun ayahnya, Yuuma yakin, dia telah memilih pendamping yang terbaik.

Yuuma punya banyak kenangan di masa kecil. Kebanyakan bersama ibunya dan Luki. Dia ingat ibunya selalu membuat mereka tertawa. Dia ingat ibunya selalu memeluk mereka saat malam badai datang. Dia ingat ibunya adalah poros hidup bagi mereka. Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang selalu Yuuma kira.

Itu, sampai ketika umurnya menginjak tigabelas, Luki mulai berubah.

Luki selama ini adalah saudara yang begitu baik. Dia cerdas dan tahu lebih banyak hal daripada Yuuma. Karena Luki senang membaca di perpustakaan keluarga, sementara Yuuma lebih senang bermain di halaman depan manor. Dalam hal berpedang, Luki dan Yuuma juga kerap bersaing. Kadang Luki menang, kadang Yuuma yang menang. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang marah.

Tapi suatu hari, Yuuma memergoki Luki membaca kertas-kertas usang yang disimpan di sudut terdalam perpustakaan; sengaja diasingkan agar tak ada tangan yang bisa menyentuh.

Yuuma tahu ada buku-buku atau beberapa kertas yang memang sengaja ibunya jauhkan dari mereka. Tapi dia tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk cari tahu. Jika itu disembunyikan, bukankah berarti kertas-kertas itu berisi hal-hal yang tak (atau belum) perlu diketahui baik oleh Luki maupun oleh Yuuma? Jika memang isi kertas itu terlalu penting, Yuuma percaya suatu saat nanti Luka akan bercerita. Tapi Yuuma yakin, ini belum saatnya. Karena Luka belum pernah mengatakan apa pun, dan Luki tampak kaget sampai-sampai menjatuhkan beberapa lembar kertas yang tengah ia baca ketika Yuuma memergoki.

Harusnya Yuuma langsung mengatakan sesuatu ada Luka saat memergoki Luki, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Alasannya konyol; mereka bersaudara. Jadi, dia pun bungkam. Tapi itu adalah tindakan paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

Dua tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, dan Luki semakin berubah. Dia jadi lebih sering menyendiri dan lebih pemarah dari sebelumnya. Sekali, Luki pernah membentaknya dan mengatakan betapa lemah Yuuma ketika saudara kembarnya tersebut kalah telak. Tapi itu masih belum seberapa. Karena Yuuma selanjutnya mendapati Luki berdiri di atas garis-garis pentagram. Tersenyum dengan pancaran kegilaan sambil menunggu purnama datang.

Yuuma baru mengerti satu hal ketika itu; bahwa Luki akan menjalin perjanjian dengan setan. Sebuah perjanjian terlarang karena ada terlalu banyak tipu daya di dalamnya.

Yuuma ingat waktu itu Luka berusaha menghentikan Luki. Dia berteriak dan bicara. Kau tak seharusnya melakukan perjanjian itu, begitu yang Luka katakan. Tapi yang Luki lakukan adalah menarik rapier-nya kemudian menghunuskannya tepat ke arah ibunya. Dia bahkan menyerang Yuuma. Serangannya begitu tiba-tiba. Cepat dan telak, hingga Yuuma kehilangan kesadaran dan bangun dengan rasa sakit seperti terbakar di sekujur dada.

Sakit, sakit, sakit sekali. Yuuma bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana rasa sakitnya meski waktu telah berlalu selama empat tahun lamanya. Bekas luka mengerikan yang ditinggalkan juga mempermudah Yuuma dalam mengingat kesakitan itu.

Karena itu, Yuuma memutuskan untuk membenci masa lalu. Dia ingin melemparkan mereka jauh-jauh. Tapi bekas luka itu malah membuatnya kehilangan kendali akan dirinya sendiri.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Yuuma tidak ingin jadi orang pendendam. Apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari membalas apa yang telah Luki perbuat padanya, omong-omong? Mencari pengampunan bagi dirinya di masa lalu yang terlalu tidak berdaya hingga gagal melindungi ibunya? Sia-sia. Luka tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Tapi, sesuatu di dalam diri Yuuma menyuruhnya untuk mencari Luki. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Luka tidak mungkin hidup lagi. Seperti sebuah desakan yang harus terpenuhi.

Mungkin ini karena Yuuma masih menganggap Luki sebagai adiknya. Dia masih menginginkan Luki kembali seperti waktu dulu. Dia merasa beban tanggungjawabnya sebagai kakak masih ada. Dengan klaim itu, Yuuma pun tidak pernah bisa sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak memacu kudanya berlari lebih kencang menyusuri hutan.

Empat tahun setelah Luka terbunuh, dua setengah tahun semenjak Yuuma memulai pencarian akan Luki, dan Yuuma masih belum menemukan petunjuk apa pun yang bisa mengantarnya pada adik kembarnya tersebut.

Tap, tap, tap. Bunyi tapak kaki kuda terdengar di sepanjang hutan yang sunyi. Yuuma tetap meneruskan pencarian. Kali ini, ia mengarah ke kota _itu_.

* * *

><p>Dia menangis melihat wanita yang paling berharga untuknya jatuh di air terjun.<p>

"… _Ibu—?"_

…

Ketika kedua manik sewarna samudra itu membuka, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah sepasang mata hijau yang menatap lurus padanya.

"Hai, tampan." Orang di hadapannya menyapa dengan keramahan yang terasa janggal. Oh, lihat bagaimana senyum itu ditarik? Kenapa jaraknya terasa dekat sekali? "Bagaimana tidurmu malam tadi? Nyenyak, hmm?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Megurine Luki untuk mengangkat tangan kanannya, kemudian menjauhkan sosok itu dengan mendorong dahinya kuat-kuat. Membuat gadis berambut hijau itu mundur lima langkah.

"Lakukan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu, Gumi!" Luki bangkit dari posisi tidur, mendesis marah seperti ular. Gumi keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya ia membangunkan Luki begitu. Sekarang kepala Luki jadi agak pusing.

Gumi, gadis berambut hijau yang tadi; gadis yang telah menjadi sahabat paling karib Luki selama bertahun-tahun, mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap dahinya. Pukulan Luki luar biasa sakit. Karena dia seorang lelaki sekaligus salah satu prajurit terbaik di desa ini. Bahkan jika serangan yang ia lakukan hanya berupa pukulan refleks seperti barusan, tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan.

"Sakit!" Gumi protes. Dahinya terasa panas dan berdenyut-denyut. Beraninya Luki main kekerasan pada wanita.

"Rasakan."

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu, tahu."

"Aku tidak minta dibangunkan."

"Tapi kau mengigau."

Pundak Luki menegang dalam sepersekian sekon yang singkat. _Benarkah_?

"Ya, kau mengigau." Gumi berkeras—dan Luki terlonjak, menyadari telah tidak sengaja menyuarakan pemikirannya. Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan, "Kau melirihkan sesuatu. Terdengar seperti … seperti kau sedang memanggil seseorang. Kau bilang—"

Kalimat Gumi terputus ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar. Baik Luki maupun Gumi pun menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru terang berdiri. Bibirnya merah dilapis gincu, tersenyum dengan penuh wibawa.

"Nyonya Ann." Gumi segera membenahi sikap tubuh di hadapan ibu angkat Luki. Bukan untuk cari muka, melainkan karena sebuah alasan berlabel tata krama. Lagipula orangtua angkat Luki adalah salah satu petinggi desa. Bertingkah sedikit di hadapan mereka, maka habislah sudah riwayatnya.

Ann tersenyum pada Gumi sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang sepertinya hanya untuk ditujukan pada Luki; "Bukankah sudah terlalu siang untuk bangun?"

Gumi melirik Luki, mendapati pemuda itu tengah mengalihkan mata ke arah dinding. Ekspresinya terlihat antara malu dan kesal, atau mungkin campuran keduanya.

"Ini sudah hampir waktunya, kautahu."

Luki tidak menjawab. Lebih senang menatap lantai.

"Kau tidak ingin membuat anak-anak itu menunggu bukan?"

"…"

"Bukannya kau yang bilang sendiri akan mengajari anak-anak itu?"

Kali ini Luki mengangkat wajah. Ekspresinya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hingga Gumi mewanti-wanti jika Luki akan berteriak marah pada Ann. Akan tetapi, Luki malah berlalu dari ruangan itu sambil berkata;

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

_four, five, six_

_don't get paralyzed by your own sins_

_(—toc tic tic toc tic)_

* * *

><p>Duh, saya tau ini sampah sekali. Tapi saya pengen banget nulis ini hahahaha. Yuuma-Luki di sini jadi kembaran. Luka adalah ibu mereka.<p>

"Wut? Ibu?"

Yes, you hear me loudly and clearly. Nggak tau kerasukan apa, setelah bikin YuumaLuka dengan hubungan papa dan anak angkat, sekarang saya malah bikin YuumaLuka dengan hubungan ibu-anak. Pffftt… tapi kayaknya buat orang-orang yang udah kenal saya, pasti bakal bisa ngira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi di ending. tralalalala~

Ini baru perkenalan. Uraian mengenai Yuuma dan Luki dan setting dan segala detail akan dimasukkan di chapter depan. Buat yang nunggu eschaper (kalo ada), saya lagi ngerjain chapter terakhir plus prolog. Lagi diakalin supaya jumlah katanya nggak membludak tapi tetep enak dibaca. Mohon bersabar.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

Sign,

devsky


End file.
